catherinefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Saruthelemur
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Catherine Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Merging I'm a member of the Wikia Content Team, and we accidentally overlooked this Wiki in the process of trying to get one out for the game. A merge is no problem. We are already re-directing the spotlight to guide people here. Question: Would you be opposed to having a separate namespace for the Walkthrough pages? All pages would be Walkthrough:(name of page) ? Obviously, you don't have to go along with this if you don't want to, but it's just something Wikia is trying to test. Please let me know. - Wagnike2 18:55, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :* They are merged now. - Wagnike2 19:00, July 19, 2011 (UTC) :* You bet! I'll work on getting the Walkthroughs renamed right now. Let me know if there's any other standardization I can perform. Thanks so much! - Saruthelemur 19:02, July 19, 2011 (UTC) Walkthrough Pages Yea, for whatever reason it seems like the Walkthrough namespace didn't create correctly. So unfortunately those pages might have to be recreated. I'm not sure yet exactly. I'll look into it more later on. Apologies though for any inconvenience. - Wagnike2 13:56, July 20, 2011 (UTC) : No worries at all, working on it now. - Saruthelemur 13:57, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :* Sighs, you might have to create them one final time. I think the Walkthrough Namespace is finally working properly. Sorry. I feel bad to make you have to keep redoing these pages. - Wagnike2 16:35, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :** No problem! Much better to get it all straight now than next week, right? All the Walkthrough pages have been remade. Let me know if you need any other help from me to get the Walkthrough Namespace sorted out. - Saruthelemur 17:29, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::* Seems good to go now, are you ok with me making some minor tweaks to the main page? - Wagnike2 17:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) ::** Please do. This is my first wiki, so I more than welcome design advice and optimization! - Saruthelemur 18:04, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::* Done. Like I said, it was pretty minor tweaking really. - Wagnike2 20:45, July 20, 2011 (UTC) :::** Thanks! That looks a lot cleaner. - Saruthelemur 21:00, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Great job with the wiki! Hey, just wanted to drop you a note and say that you guys are doing a great job of making this wiki. I know you're working with Wagnike2 already, but if you ever need anything, let me know. Happy to help in anyway possible. I also have a contact over at Atlus and I've sent a link to this wiki; needless to say, they were pretty impressed with what you guys have done so far, so keep it up. tae (talk) 22:24, July 21, 2011 (UTC) Europe Release Hi My name is Jak and I have been looking on IGN and it has been confirmed that Catherine is being released in Europe as well as North America. I just don't know when :S. Can you please publish message on your site? jak *Hey Jak! Sorry, unfortunately no one knows when the EU release for Catherine is going to be, since it hasn't been officially announced. As soon as it is, I'll make sure to publish it on the front page, don't worry! Rumor has it it's going to be around October. - Saruthelemur 18:46, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hey I was just wondering whats the exact genre of the game, I'm kind thinking on getting it but I just dont want to buy it and it end up being something different then what i was expecting. Thanks! Spleepoppetween 23:03, July 25, 2011 (UTC) *Hey Spleepoppetween! It's a pretty big mix of genres, but the largest aspect of gameplay is puzzle. All of the action pieces of the game are these towers made of blocks that you have to push and pull to make a path to the top and escape. You can see an example of the puzzle gameplay here (don't worry, it's just the first level, no spoilers). : The other interactive part of the game is in exploring the Stray Sheep, a bar. In it, you can talk to people, play arcade games, text Katherine and Catherine, watch TV, and learn more about what's going on in the story. The final piece of the game is non-interactive, and consists of all the cutscenes. I've heard the game is about 60% puzzle, and 40% of the other stuff. : I would really suggest you download the demo from PSN or XBLA to get an idea about the puzzles, and the story and feel of the world - keep in mind the demo doesn't let you explore the Stray Sheep, which is a big part of the game too. : I hope you end up liking it! Let me know if you have any other questions. - Saruthelemur 00:49, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello again Hey I never even thought of downloading the demo, it passed my mind but I'm going to check it out. I seen some demo plays and it seems somewhat like a twisted psychological game and I'm into games like that so I'm probably going to end up buying it. It seems like a very interactive game and thats right down my ally, unlike some people I enjoy seeing the story develop and learning about it. Thanks for the help and maybe when I get the game if I do I can help around editing the wiki. Thanks! Spleepoppetween 01:33, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *It's definitely psychological and twisted, but moreso into the themes of maturity and relationships and fidelity than horror or anything like that. One thing that's praised up and down in every review is its story, so you will not be disappointed in that. Hopefully the demo will go over well with you! I hope to see you posting on the wiki later :) - Saruthelemur 02:04, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Ello Hey, what's up? This wikia looks damn amazing, especially since you did most of it yourself. I just want to say thank you for starting this and helping the game get even more of the attention that it deserves, and if there is anything you would like extended thoroughly, just let me know. Literaryman 01:40, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks Literaryman! I really appreciate the comments; I'm thrilled you like it! I really do want to make sure the word gets spread about this game, it's going to be amazing...and only a short time before we all get to play. :) I have a few more major things to upload once I get my hands on the game, so hopefully you'll like those too. And I'll always welcome additions and help! Thanks again! :) - Saruthelemur 02:08, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :*So which way are you going to lean, karma and story wise? Let me know and I'll do the opposite, so we'll get a more comprehensive aspect of the game quicker for reference. Though I might not be able to sit down and play it until tomorrow night, maybe minor edits from my phone during the day. Literaryman 08:53, July 26, 2011 (UTC) ::*Probably going towards Katherine, but to tell the truth, I have no idea what ending I'll end up with! Don't worry about going a certain way for your first playthrough - you should play it the way is most fun for you first..then we can regroup after our first time and figure out the holes that need patching. :) I can't play until tomorrow either..... - Saruthelemur 11:54, July 26, 2011 (UTC) :::*Sounds like a plan. Literaryman 13:37, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Hey Well you'll probably see me again not a lot of game get as far as strike my interest and the ones that do I end up buying, theres rarely a game that buy I don't end up liking in some way. You've done great work on this wiki by the way it looks awesome. Nice to talking to you :) Spleepoppetween 02:24, July 26, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks so much for the kind words about the wiki! :) It was great talking to you too - good luck on the demo and picking up the game! See you soon. - Saruthelemur 11:56, July 26, 2011 (UTC) Misc. Pages What's up, I have a bunch of misc pages I can put up, just let me know if you want them and what category to drop them in, i.e. check Space Tourism. Literaryman 01:00, July 27, 2011 (UTC) *Thanks so much for your work on those, Literaryman! Since I'm trying to stay away from spoilers as much as I can until I play the game, I can't really tell you which category they should go in until I finish up, which should hopefully be tomorrow. So until then, you can put them wherever you think is best, or wait until tomorrow to discuss...up to you. :) - Saruthelemur 01:10, July 27, 2011 (UTC) :*Added a few pages I was working on to Category:Misc, but I don't think I'll ever move them anywhere else. Not unless this wiki grabs more of a cult that has to have details on every little snippet of the game, i.e. The Vault. Been there? They have pages on various tin cans found in the game. Also, if you're in need of an Admin, I would be happy to help. If not, no worries. Literaryman 09:32, July 27, 2011 (UTC) MusicBrainz Hey, if you and maybe some other MusicBrainz editors were to upvote the changes I made to the Catherine Sound Disc and Catherine Official Soundtrack on MusicBrainz it would be a big help on speeding up the corrections there. Links to edits: My open edits http://musicbrainz.org/release/707a1325-13f7-4434-9ff1-f98c8b8d59a0/open_edits http://musicbrainz.org/release-group/2f4b916f-6949-48ff-b5d0-1a9542178d87/open_edits http://musicbrainz.org/release/1126b581-91fe-4fa0-95ca-facc941def19/open_edits